


Wishes do come true. Apparently

by Knightraider808



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Drama, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28392366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightraider808/pseuds/Knightraider808
Summary: Tonya is an ordinary art student in a college in Seattle, her two best friends who are also her roommates stumble onto something weird one night as a storm raged on in Seattle. The three students have to create a plan to be able to handle themselves in the predicament they found themselves in. But not everything can go smoothly as they hoped it would, with a lot of blood and language barrier that’s in their way these three ladies have to come up with a plan and soon too.
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hay guys, this is my first fanfic. Just want to say thank you to my friend Cherry for helping me and being my beta. Pls let me know if its good or not.
> 
> Oh and you can find this also on Wattpad under my other name Uzumaki_Red
> 
> Thank you!

It is a normal day in college for the nineteen year old Tonya. Here in Seattle, the only thing that’s not normal is the storm that decided to show up on the last day of the first semester. Tonya is currently sitting half asleep next to one of her best friends and roommate Melanie or Mel as Tonya likes to call her.

Melanie’s professor keeps on repeating about how important it is to have your own unique style. Guess it has to be important for fashion students to have their own style. Before the professor could continue, the lights went out after a bright flash next to the classroom. A few moments after the lights went out and everything was quiet, the sound of the thunder resonated throughout the classroom. 

“Guess that’s my cue to shut up and send you guys on vacation. Please be careful on the roads, the weather forecast predicted that this storm is going to go on like this for the next three days! Be safe, rest enough and then I’ll see you guys next semester.” The professor said, before dismissing the students.

Thankful that the class was dismissed the two students walked to Mel’s car where they found their other roommate and best friend Leah waiting for them. Leah on the other hand is studying digital art. She wants to create her own anime one day and for Tonya. All that digital stuff makes her head hurt. That’s why she decided to study art the old fashion way, with oil paints and white canvases.

“Took you two long enough!” Leah yelled dramatically when she saw the two coming closer.

“I told you to come to my class like Tonya, but no, Leah has to go to the cafeteria where she could ‘accidently’ bump into the hot Korean that’s in her class.” Mel said with a teasing tone.

“Oh just shut up and unlock the car please, it's freezing!” Leah said shivering while giving Mel the stink eye.

Tonya just shook her head at her two friends and got in the car. When they got home, Leah pushed past Tonya and rushed to her room. Probably to go see if the new season of her favourite anime is released yet. Tonya just followed Mel into the kitchen so they could start with dinner while making idle chit chat.

“Guys!” Leah said dramatically falling down on the chair in the kitchen.

“What is it this time?” Mel asked with an all knowing look on her face as she looked at Tonya who was peeling the potatoes.

“Let me guess, the new season is not available for the anime you’ve been watching? What was the story's name again?” Tonya asked in a mundane tone. Not really interested in Leah’s dramatic ways tonight. 

“Damn Tonya, could you sound any more uninterested? Seriously you could be a bit nicer you know.” Leah said with annoyance clear in her face.

“Leah don’t start please. None of us want to bicker tonight so please don’t start.” Melanie asked.

“What? I did nothing Mel I only said she could sound more interested in my life you know like we are in her life.” Leah said defending herself.

At this point Tonya sat back in her chair with an amused smile on her face. “Just leave it to the drama queen to take a small comment to the next level.” she thought. 

“Are you sure you want to study digital art and not drama seeing as you're so natural in being a drama queen?” Tonya asked sarcastically. 

“Enough both of you or you're not getting dinner!” Mel exclaimed anger evident in her voice.

“Damn Mel you sound just like Daichi.” Leah said and started to giggle.

“Daichi is a third year in that anime of yours right?” Tonya asked actually interested

“Yep.” Leah said, popping the p while taking out the plates.

“No wonder, the oldest always takes command no matter what” Toya said with a teasing smile, looking straight at Mel.

“Tonya please we’re like what one year apart that’s not old.” Mel said defending her age.

“Daichi is one or two years older than his teammates so yeah, you old woman!” Leah laughed as she ran away from Mel who hit her with an onion.

“I wish they were real!” Leah shouted from her room before closing the door. Tonya and Mel just shook their heads with a fond smile and continued with dinner.

After dinner Tonya was washing the dishes and Mel was making them some coffee. There were a few moments of silence before they heard a scream coming from Leah’s room. Tonya and Mel both looked at each other before rushing to Leah’s room. When they got there they saw her standing in the middle of the room with only a towel around her body.

“Leah what’s wrong?” Tonya asked as she saw her friend in distress.

“There’s someone in the bathtub.” Leah said barely above a whisper while staring at the bathroom.

“What?” Mel asked in disbelief. Who could’ve come in while they were here? There are no windows in Leah’s bathroom.

“I’ll go check.” Tonya said and turned around and walked to the bathroom.

“Tonya wait, what if it’s a murder?” Mel asked with concern written on her face.

“Make sure you have your phone on speed dial for 911 in case it is.” Tonya said.

She swallowed her fear and slowly opened the bathroom door, she slowly approached the bathtub to make sure what Leah said was true. And true to Leah’s words there was someone fully submerged underwater in the tube. But something looked familiar about the person in the tub. 

The shoulder blond hair with the black roots looked so familiar to her. She then walked closer to the tub and looked directly at the person, she backed away again and looked at her two best friends in the room. Behind them there was a poster of the Nekoma Volleyball team and that’s when it hit her. The person in the tub looked exactly like one of the people on the poster.

“It can’t be.” Tonya thought to herself as she quickly went back to the tub and slowly lifted the person from the tub.

“Oh my … Leah get in here!” Tonya yelled as soon as the person's upper body was out of the water.

“What? Oh my.. Kenma!” Leah asked shocked as she stood behind Tonya who was crouching down beside the bathtub.

“It's that dude from the poster right?” Tonya asked as she maneuvered her hand around the boy’s back so she could hold him up with one hand and feel for a pulse with the other. 

A few seconds later she felt it, the slow rhythm of a heart beat.

“He’s alive.” Tonya said in disbelief.


	2. Chapter 2

“Asahi! Kuroo! Get your asses in the car or I’m leaving without you guys!” Daichi yelled at the house impatiently.

“Kenma! Where’s my jersey? I can’t find it!” Kuroo yelled from his bedroom window.

“It’s in your sports bag where you put it last night.” Kenma said, sitting in the car while playing games on his phone. 

“He said it’s in your bag Kuroo, come on we’re going be late!” Daichi yelled back.

It was a surprise for them all when they walked into the college gymnasium and saw each other. Who would’ve thought they would be in the same college. They tried the dormitories that were given to them by the college but one by one they found out it was not for them. Kenma’s roommate stole his snacks, Kuroo’s roommate always had a party in their room no matter what time it was.

Daichi’s roommate had a very loud snoring problem and yes he tried earphones and that didn’t even help. Poor Asahi’s roommate reported him for smuggling drugs in his backpack. When in fact it was actually spinach powder he bought for his energy shakes but forgot to take it out of his backpack. So after a long talk they decided to rent a house together that was close enough to the college to walk. A few months later, here they are driving in a storm to get to their first volleyball game.

As Daichi was driving, the rain started to get heavier. He reached for his phone and gave it to Kuroo who was sitting next to him.

“Kuroo, could you please check if the coach sent any messages about the match? This storm is getting worse and the wind is starting to pick up.” Daichi said in a concerned voice, as he tried to see what was going on in front of him.

“Sure, give me a second.” Kuroo said, taking the phone but immediately frowned when he saw that the phone was off. He held the power button in and still the phone would not start up.

“Uhm Daichi? Buddy, did you charge your phone last night?” Kuroo asked, still trying to start the phone.

“Yes I did. Don’t tell me, the battery’s dead?” Daichi asked.

“The power was out from late last night till about five this morning.” Kenma said, sipping on his orange juice box half asleep.’

“That explains why my phone is on thirty percent.” Asahi added into the conversation.

“Let me check my phone… wait where is my phone?” Kuroo asked, while searching frantically through his bag and feeling in his jacket’s pockets.

“I’m not turning around for your phone Kuroo.” Daichi said, after he saw how his friend was searching his pockets.

“Relax guys, I’ll check if the coach sent anything.” Asahi said, with a small chuckle. He went to his messages and saw that the coach did indeed send a message. Saying that the match has been cancelled. Along with the message, there was a warning from the coach. Saying that they should stay indoors and not attempt to go anywhere seeing as there was a small hurricane off the coast.

“Daichi not to alarm you but I think you should turn around. Coach said the match has been canceled and that there is a hurricane a few miles off the coast.” Asahi said in the best calm voice he could muster.

“A hurricane?!” The other three exclaimed together. 

Daichi then saw a tunnel coming closer and tried to keep the car on the right side of the road as the winds got stronger and wilder.

“Okay so we have two choices. Either we wait the storm out here in this tunnel, don’t worry we’re deep enough so if anyone else was coming they could see us. Yes Asahi, the hazards are on. The second option is to try to drive back home and hope that we get there back safely.” Daichi said while looking at the other three waiting for their answers.

“I say let’s stay here.” Asahi answered first.

“I think it would be best if we tried to get home. Look, we just started to get some of the strong winds, so let's try to get back home where we would be much more safer than here.” Kenma said.

“I’m with Kenma. At any minute someone can crash into us. This is not a safe zone as we believe it is. There might be a landslide because of all the rain that will block the exits” Kuroo said adding to what Kenma said.

“Sorry Asahi, I agree with them. I think it would be best to go home.” Daichi said, giving his friend an apologetic smile. 

Daichi then turned the car around and started to drive back home. The winds were much more stronger than he anticipated. The rain was so thick that Daichi couldn’t see a thing in front of him. He even had the headlights on bright along with the hazards on. But, no matter how careful Daichi drove the wind kept on pushing the car into the directions it wanted it to go. 

The three boys blew a sigh of relief out when Daichi, after a long time, drove down their road to their house. But the sigh was too soon. The wind started to get too strong and picked up the little car Daichi was driving and spun them around in the air. The wind pushed against a tree which then sent them tumbling down a hill and halfway into the river.

Kuroo woke up upside down in the car, his body aching everywhere. He looked around and saw that Daichi was fine, he was moaning and groaning. Kuroo also heard Asahi hissing behind him, the only person he didn't hear was Kenma. He turned around and saw that Kenma's door was open.

"Guys where's Kenma?" Kuroo asked, managing to get his seatbelt off and falling on the roof.

"I think he got out after we finally stood still. I can't remember, everything's a blur." Asahi said, janking on the seat belt but it was no use.

Kuroo mustered up all his strength to crawl towards the open door, what he saw made his stomach turn. Kenma was lying on the ground in the rain, before Kuroo could move to get out of the car lightning struck Kenma.

"Kenma!" Kuroo yelled when he saw that his friend was no longer there.


	3. Chapter 3

“Tonya, before you lift him out of the tub. Where are we going to put him?” Mel asked, as she stood by the door looking cautiously of this new person in their home.

“We could put him in my room.” Leah said excitedly, still standing half naked in the room.

“Leah, sweetheart, that is a generous offer but your room is covered in pictures of the anime where this person came from. How about we put him in the guest room, it's neutral and cosy.” Mel said, giving Leah a kind smile.

“I agree with Mel. I think it would be scary waking up in a room where most of you and your friends are on posters on the walls and to be honest you have pillows of them. I would be freaked out if I woke up in a room like that, no offence.” Tonya said looking at Leah apologetic.

“Offence taken.” Leah said, glaring at Tonya.

“Leah, why don’t you get dressed and I can help Tonya to get him out of the tub. You could be the first person to talk to him seeing as you lived in Tokyo for three years and understand Japanese.” Mel said, ushering Leah out of the bathroom and getting towels to put on the floor where they could put Kenma.

After Mel put a towel on the floor she helped Tonya to lift Kenma out of the tub. When they placed him on the towel they saw that the water started to drain by itself.

“Okay that’s scary. Tonya what in the living beauty is happening tonight?” Mel asked after she grabbed a towel and started to dry Kenma’s legs.

“Mel, to be honest I have no idea. I’m slightly freaked out if you asked me… this is odd. Mel did we bump his head on anything when we lifted him out of the tub?” Tonya asked as she saw that right above Kenma’s right eye it started to get red, but it didn’t stop there the red then burst open and blood started to slowly come from the wound.

“Oh my... Tonya look at his chest.” Mel said as she saw smoke slowly coming from it and the shirt he was wearing started to turn black. 

Tonya and Mel looked at each other terrified of what was happening. Tonya immediately grabbed Kenma’s shirt and lifted it to his chin. That’s when they saw the weird tree-like pattern bruise that formed in the middle of his chest and branched out to the sides of his chest.

“Mel that’s a Lichtenberg bruise.. he was struck by lightning.” Tonya said looking shocked at her friend.

“Wait what’s happening here?” Mel asked as she saw a long dark purple bruise that started to form from his right shoulder to the left of his hip.

“Seatbelt… Mel, he was in a car accident then somehow he was struck by lightning. I don’t know how this happened but we have to be careful when we move him again.” Tonya said as she pulled down Kenma’s shirt.

“What is happening Tonya?” Mel asked, concerned evident in her voice. 

“Kenma needs a hospital Mel, like right now. If Kenma was in a car accident that means that the bruises as well as the head wound needs to be checked out by a doctor. He could have so many internal injuries, even internal bleeding. We need to get him to a hospital and fast.” Tonya said, looking more worried then she was a few seconds ago. 

“Hey guys sorry for eavesdropping but did you guys say something to do with lightning?” Leah asked, confused.

“Uhm yeah, I did, why do you ask?” Mel asked, slowly turning her head to look at Leah. 

“There was a scary lightning strike before I went into the bathroom. The lights actually flickered in the bathroom after the thunder and that’s when I saw the water started to rise and suddenly there was someone in the tub.” Leah said leaning against the door frame looking at Mel and Tonya with a frown.

“That might be the link.” Mel said looking at Tonya.

“Could be.” Tonya said, looking down at Kenma, slowly wiping the blood that was running down the side of his face.

“Tonya, shouldn’t we try to wake him?” Leah asked after she saw the way Tonya was cleaning the blood.

“No… you know what. Mel try to get some cell service and see if you can call your mom.” Tonya said looking up with a frown.

“What why?” Mel asked as she looked at Tonya confused.

“We need to know if we can call 911 if there is an emergency.” Tonya said looking at Mel.

Mel tried but the call wouldn’t even go through. She looked at Tonya with more worried eyes than ever.

“It wouldn’t go through.” Mel said, putting her phone back in her pocket. A few seconds later another lightning strike struck next to the house scaring the three ladies in the bathroom.

The lights in the bathroom then flickered again. After the lights stabled again they heard a groan. When they looked at Kenma they saw him frowning, his left hand slightly twitched and then he stilled again.

“Okay that’s a good sign.” Mel said breaking the silence, but both Leah and Tonya shushed her.

“Don’t talk too loud, he might wake up. Leah come help us to move him to the guest room please.” Tonya said in a whisper.

Leah nodded and moved from the door to help them move Kenma. After the girls left the room they all went to the kitchen, there they started to devise a plan.

“Okay so here’s what we know. We can’t call for help because the towers are shot and there is a stranger in our guest bedroom.” Tonya said after she sat down on one of the kitchen chairs.

“He’s not a stranger he’s Kenma from the animation Haikyuu.” Leah said resting her head on the kitchen table.

“Leah, sweetheart, that’s basically all that we know of him, so yes he is a stranger. Tonya isn’t there a way for you to stitch that cut on Kenma’s face?” Mel asked after she played with Leah’s hair.

“I can try but my medical skills are rusty and I haven’t practiced in a long time.” Tonya said with a sigh.

“Wait, you know how to do stitches… ow.” Leah asked after she lifted her head from the kitchen table fast. All of them could hear the crack in Leah’s neck

“Yup, I was once a medical student before I dropped out and took art… your neck okay though?” Tonya asked with a frown on her face.

Before Leah could answer, they heard a scream coming from somewhere in the house. They all rushed to the guest room and saw Kenma on his side slightly snoring. Frowning they all looked at each other before Leah’s eyes widened

“No way.” Leah said before taking off and running to her bathroom. Tonya and Mel following her. 

All three of them got there at the same time. When they looked into the bathroom there was another person in the bathtub. When he saw them he screamed from seeing three strange women looking at him and the girls joined in and screamed with him but for a different reason. The man in the bathtub was completely naked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hay guys thanks for reading this fanfic of mine. Please let me know what you think in the comments and kudos are much appreciated.

“Kuroo what’s wrong?” Asahi grunted, as he loosened his seatbelt and fell into the cold water.

“It’s Kenma. He’s gone. I don’t know where he is, I can’t see him anywhere on the river bank. He was just there.” Kuroo said in a panicked voice.

“Oh shit, Kuroo help me! Daichi is drowning!” Asahi yelled, as he surged forward and lifted Daichi’s head out of the water as far as he could.

Kuroo fell out of the car from Asahi’s sudden yelling. He then looked to the drivers side and saw what Asahi was talking about. He then swam to the drivers side of the car and started to yank the door open. Asahi saw this and propped himself between the driver's seat and the passenger's seat and started to kick the door the same time Kuroo pulled the door.

Finally they got the door open. Kuroo came in and started working on getting the seatbelt off of Daichi. Once it was off, Asahi helped guide Daichi’s body towards Kuroo who then took Daichi and swam to the river bank. Asahi followed and helped Kuroo to lift Daichi onto solid ground.

“The water level was rising too fast.” Asahi said, sitting down next to Daichi and Kuroo who was doing CPR to get Daichi to breathe again.

“Damn… do you see Kenma anywhere?” Kuroo asked after Daichi spitted out a lot of water and started to breathe again. 

“No, sorry man, maybe he went home. Speaking of home, let's get Daichi home and out of this cold.” Asahi said, standing up and lifting Daichi’s upper body, when he did that, they both heard Daichi grunt.

“He’s alive at least.” Kuroo said, as he took Daichi’s legs and started to walk home.

The boys put Daichi on the kitchen table once they got home safely. Asahi then took off his shirt and folded it to put it under Daichi’s head. Kuroo rushed to the bathroom and got the first aid kit.

“Asahi, why don’t you go take a warm shower first, while I help Daichi okay?” Kuroo said, while lifting Daichi’s shirt and started to look for any wounds. Asahi nodded and left.

Once Asahi got to the bathroom he switched the lights on and saw how they flickered every time the lightning struck. He then started to fill the bathtub with warm water. He left to get some clothes from his room. When he got back he started to take off the rest of his clothes. Just as he was about to shut the water and get in he saw the water was a dark brown. He mumbled curse words seeing as he already took off all his clothes, he then reached into the water to drain the tub. 

At that exact moment lightning struck the house and the current of energy flowed through the house and up Asahi’s arm. Kuroo, in the meantime, helped Daichi to sit upright seeing as he finally woke up. 

“Glad you're okay man.” Kuroo said, as he got some water from the fridge and handed a bottle to Daichi who looked absolutely terrible. Daichi just nodded and drank some water too tired and sore to answer.

Just as Kuroo finally took a sip of water he saw out to the corner of his eye as a bright light started to dance on the ground coming closer to them. Before he could move he saw the lighting running around on the wet footprints left by him and Asahi. Kuroo could see how the lightning jumped towards Daichi but he was too slow. As the lightning jumped from Daichi’s wet chest to the bottle against his mouth.

The last thing Kuroo heard before he lost consciousness was a scream coming somewhere from inside the house and the smell of burnt flesh.

. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - .

While everyone was screaming Mel grabbed the door and slammed it shut.

“Holy…” before Leah could say anything else Tonya interrupted her. 

“He’s naked. Why is he naked? So many hot muscles. Perfect candidates to draw. So perfectly naked .. Leah, who is he?!” Tonya said looking at the friend standing next to her eyes wide and mouth half open.

“Tonya please get hold of yourself! Yes, we all saw that he is naked and yes, he is well built. But! Ladies focus! He's a naked man in a house with only women! We don’t have clothes for him!” Mel said, in a panicked voice.

“Dude’s. Did you see his pec’s? Like damn boy, you hot!” Leah said, biting her bottom lip.

“I know right! Oh how I would enjoy sketching him.” Tonya said, touching her lips.

“Ladies!” Mel exclaimed next to them. Tonya and Leah finally looked at her, slightly embarrassed about what they said out loud.

“Leah, please go through your old boyfriend boxes and see if you can find any clothes for the gentleman in the bathroom please. Tonya go and get your medical bag so we can fix any wounds we can before we can get them to a hospital. I’ll go find that translating gadget so we can communicate with them.” Mel said, pushing the other two out of the room. When they wanted to protest Mel gave them a stern look that finalised her orders.

After a few minutes, Leah showed up with some clothes in her hand and Tonya with a classic black leather medical bag. Mel stood there with the translate gadget in her hand. When Mel opened Leah’s bedroom door they saw their second guest standing in the middle of the room frowning. Tonya saw what he was looking at and the colour drained from her face.

The person standing in only a towel in the room was looking at a poster with a black and orange jersey with the number 3 on it. ‘This is not good.’ Tonya thought to herself, as she saw all the other merchandise Leah has of them. The girls then slowly entered the room, the movement caught the strangers eye and he turned to look at them.

Leah then slowly approached him and gave him the clothes. The stranger gave a sweet smile and thanked her before walking into the bathroom to change.

“I can’t believe Azumane Asahi is in my bathroom!” Leah said, with shiny eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hay guys thank you for the kudos, i reallly appreciate it. Then for the rest of the story there will be a lot of blood and medical talk. Now most of the medical things that I'm writing is FALS, do NOT believe the medical things im writing about please. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, please enjoy this chapter and please let me know wat you guys think.

“Leah, please take some of the posters down. This Asahi character was looking at that poster.” Tonya said, pointing to the poster of Asahi’s high school jersey.

“But it took me so long to get it perfect!” Leah said, pouting.

“It doesn’t matter Leah. They're going to think we kidnapped them and this guy might think we were trying to do unholy things to him seeing as he is or was butt naked.” Mel said, pinching the bridge of her nose.

“Okay fine.” Leah said, still pouting while getting a box to put some of the merchandise in. 

After a few minutes Leah packed up most of her merchandise, Asahi came out of the bathroom looking slightly uncomfortable. Tonya picked up on this. Mel on the other hand, lifted the translator and gave a big sigh when she saw it was not working

“Just great.” Mel said, looking quite done with the whole situation.

“Let me help.” Tonya said, taking the thing from Mel and hitting it a few times. Just as the translator started to show signs of life Asahi said something. The girls looked straight at Leah seeing as she understands Japanese.

“He said that he understands English, it's just that he can’t speak it so well.” Leah said, impressed at the turn of events.

“Uhm okay let's see if this works then.” Tonya said giving Mel the translator back and walked a bit closer to Asahi.

“Hi I’m Tonya, this is Mel and Leah.” Tonya said, motioning to the girls. When she said their names, Asahi gave a small wave with one of his sweet smiles and introduced himself to the ladies.

“Asahi, it’s a pleasure meeting you. Uhm I have a question for you. Are you hurt anywhere?” Tonya asked. Asahi nodded and started to take off his shirt.

“This doesn’t make sense, these marks weren't here before, right?” Tonya asked first, looking at Asahi as he nodded and then turning to look at Leah and Mel.

“Tonya, look at his arm.” Mel said, pointing at his right arm. When Tonya looked at where Mel was pointing she saw the Lichtenberg figure starting to form on his arm all the way up to his neck.

Before they could do anything else, one of those freaky lightning struck again and the lights in the bedroom went haywire.

“Creepy. Okay, come with me.” Tonya said, motioning to the door.

“It’s safe. We promise.” Leah said, after seeing the doubt in his eyes.

Asahi then followed the girls downstairs to the kitchen where Mel gave him some orange juice and something to eat. After Asahi settled a bit, Mel asked him a question.

“What happened?”

Asahi then started to tell the girls about the hurricane and how it flung their car against a tree and then into the river. He then continued to tell them about everyone that was in the car and how Kenma was missing. Before he could continue, Leah interrupted him.

“Kenma is here, he was the first one to get here. He's asleep in the guest bedroom.” Leah said in a sympathetic voice, knowing the amount of worry he and the others had to go through to find Kenma.

Asahi nodded his head and followed Leah to the guest bedroom. When they came back Mel saw that Asahi looked a bit paler.

“Are you okay? How are you feeling?” Mel asked, narrowing her eyes towards him. Tonya picked up on this and put her hand against his forehead to feel his temperature.

“He’s burning up. Leah, get me some ice cubes, put them in a bag, and pour a little bit of water in the bag with the ice. Mel, help me guide him to the couch.” Tonya said, her inner doctor kicking in.

Once they got him to the couch, Tonya asked Mel to keep the ice bag on his neck and told Asahi to lean forward and to keep his head down. After a few minutes she took out the pen-like torch light out of her bag and asked Asahi to look up. Not satisfied with the way his pupils reacted with the light she told him to lay down with the ice bag on his head.

“Guys, he really needs a hospital.” Tonya said, looking worried.

“What’s wrong?” Mel asked

“It’s his right pupil, it's bothering me. I think the lightning did some damage to his brain.” Tonya said with a big sigh.

“Tonya!” Leah hysterically yelled from upstairs. Mel and Tonya ran upstairs only to see Kenma halfway out of the guest bedroom, kneeling and vomiting up blood.

“Leah, go downstairs and clean the dining room table with the disinfectant in my bag now! Mel, help me get Kenma to the dining room please.” Tonya yelled, rushing forward and helping Kenma up.

“What’s happening Tonya?” Mel asked.

“He has internal bleeding and I need to stop it if he is going to survive.” Tonya said, as they got to the table Leah disinfected.

“Okay, Leah, take the key around my neck and go to the room next to mine. Open it and look for a box that says supplies and bring it here and fast! I needed it like yesterday!” Tonya said, with urgency while she and Mel lifted Kenma onto the table. 

Once he was on the table, Tonya went and grabbed a bucket and gave it to Kenma so he could vomit the blood in and not onto the table and himself. Leah arrived just in time with the box. Tonya then instructed the girls on what to do and how they're going to have to help her.

“I can’t handle blood Tonya. I can’t help. I'm sorry.” Leah said, already starting to look pale in her face from the smell of blood in the room.

“Okay, I’ll help, tell me what to do.” Mel said, standing ready to help.

“Leah, you can help by helping us? You won’t have to see any blood. I promise. First I need you to help us with keeping this room cool and to constantly check up on Asahi. If his temperature gets any higher, then we’re going to have a problem. Tell me immediately if something looks off.” Tonya said, looking at Leah with trust in her eye’s

After that, Leah went and made sure that the AC in the dining room was on the right setting. While constantly checking on Asahi. Tonya opened the box and got the pouch with all the instruments. She is going to need to operate on Kenma. Mel noticed how the leather pouch looked kind of old, as if it has been used a lot.

“Leah!” Tonya yelled, as she put on her mask and gloves, handing some to Mel.

“Yeah?” Leah said, opening one of the doors.

“Can you do me a favour? You know that room I asked you to go get the box from? Go and get me the heart monitor and the stand for the IV fluids please. After you get them for me, please take off all the plastic from the bed and replace the bedding. You’ll see there is extra bedding in a vacuumed sealed bag in the closet in the room. After you’ve done that, I’m going to need you to roll the bed in here. Make sure the brakes of the wheels disengage. Okay? Thank you.” Tonya said, while cutting off Kenma’s shirt after he stopped coughing up blood.

Leah ran as fast as she could to get the things. She came back and gave the equipment to Mel at the door. After everything was set up and Kenma was unconscious and incubated, Tonya gave a small prayer and started to cut into Kenma’s abdomen.

After a few hours of working on Kenma and getting the most of the bleeding under control, Leah knocked on her door. Looking as pale as ever.

“Leah what’s wrong? Is it Asahi?” Mel asked, concerned seeing her friend so pale.

“Mel, concentrate please. We can’t have a slip up. Leah, tell me what‘s wrong?” Tonya said, while stitching up the vessels that burst from the lightning strike in Kenma’s abdomen.

“I went up stairs to go clean the blood that Kenma vomited up, that’s when I heard a strange noise coming from my room.” Leah couldn’t continue her sentence as Tonya interrupted her.

“Leah, please get to the point, it’s hard to focus here and to listen to your story. What's wrong? What happened? Just get to the point.” Tonya said, frustrated.

“Tonya.” Mel said, in a stern voice.

“Sorry Leah. It’s just that this one damn vessel keeps on ripping when I want to fix it and I don’t have any blood to give him. If I don’t fix this now he is going to die from blood loss.” Tonya said, in a frustrating voice.

“My bathtub is halfway filled with blood. I think some else is coming and I think that they're worse off then Kenma and Asahi.” said Leah in a shaken worried voice.


	6. Chapter 6

“Eureka!” Tonya exclaimed in the deadly silence. Leah and Mel looked at her as if she was crazy.

“What? The damn vessel finally stopped bleeding.” Tonya said, when she saw the look on her friends faces after she looked up.

“Tonya what about the bathtub full of blood?” Mel asked, looking at her friend knowing that she didn’t listen to Leah.

“Half.” corrected Leah.

“Oh that, well I’m done here, Kenma is going to be fine, he just needs some rest and some antibiotics to make sure he doesn’t get any infection. Then his heart rate is going to be low because of the blood loss, but he will survive. That my dear friends mean that this operation table is now open for the next patient and to be honest I can’t wait for the next one.” Tonya said, in a light-hearted tone.

“Why do you sound so happy knowing the next person is hurt?” Leah asked, looking disgusted at her friend.

“Leah, that’s not what Tonya meant.” Mel said, trying to defuse a situation that is about to get out of hand.

“No, that’s exactly what I meant Mel. Listen Leah, I am a doctor. Always has been and always will be. So that means I like it when people get hurt. Do you want to know why? It means I can operate on them to fix whatever is wrong, so sorry if I’m enjoying this and you don’t. If you want to judge me for this then that’s your problem, now be a good fangirl and go check up on your precious anime boy in the living room.” Tonya said, in a dismissive tone while looking Leah straight in her eyes and challenging her to say something.

Leah then stormed out of the room leaving Mel and Tonya alone in silence. After Tonya finally made the last stitch on Kenma’s abdomen, Mel asked a question.

“Was that necessary?” 

“Believe it or not Mel, but yes it was.” Tonya said, after she sealed the wound with a big plaster and checked on Kenma’s vitals.

“Why? Why was that necessary?” Mel asked, after she gave over to Tonya to remove the breathing pump from Kenma’s mouth.

Before Tonya could answer she waited to see what Kenma’s vitals was going to do without the pump. A few seconds later Kenma started to breath on his own.

“That’s good. Help me lift him onto the bed please.” Tonya said, after bringing the bed next to the table.

Once they were done moving Kenma, they started to push the bed to the room next to Tonya’s. When they got to the room and made sure that the equipment was secure Tonya answered Mel’s question.

“It was necessary because she has to learn that life is not all sunshine and rainbows. Life is not the same as anime…”

“She knows that Tonya!” Mel said, interrupting Tonya trying to stand up for Leah

“Does she? Does she really know that, because she is a twenty three year old that’s acting like a five year old. Throwing a tantrum when she doesn’t get what she wants or give us the silent treatment if we don’t agree to her statements.” Tonya said, in a harsh tone, after a few moments of silence she continued.

“People get hurt in real life and badly, either because of an accident or because they did something stupid, but there is no magical cure to heal or save them instantly. So yes, I might have been rude and yes, some of my comments might have been unnecessary, but Mel if I was freaked out by blood how can I save other people’s lives or even tried to operate on Kenma on our dining room table?” Tonya said, in a more calm tone but still getting her point across.

“How can I do this job then? She has to come back to reality and off of the cloud. She has been on these last few years and you protecting her around every corner is not helping at all. It's time for her to grow up and accept reality.” Tonya said, pulling the blanket over Kenma’s chest.

“You know why she is the way she is.” Mel said, giving her friend a knowing look.

“I know Mel, but using her little brothers death as an excuse to get attention or to act like a child is beyond wrong.” Tonya said, moving towards the door

“It was three years ago Tonya.” Mel said, following behind her into the kitchen.

“Yeah and what about me Mel? My father died on my surgery table a year ago! Do you see me cowering behind it and it stopping me from living a normal life?!” Tonya said, in a raised voice her anger evident in her voice.

“People deal with loss in a different way.” Leah said, from the doorway.

“Not everyone is as strong as you Tonya.” Mel said, after a few minutes of silence. 

“Yes Leah, everyone deals with death in different ways, but that doesn’t give the living the right to stop living their lives. Now if you could please excuse me, I’m going to go see what’s going on in the bathroom.” Tonya said, leaving Mel and Leah alone in the kitchen.

“Mel?” Leah asked a silent question.

“I’m sorry Leah, but I have to agree with Tonya. I get it, losing someone you hold dear to you is hard, but it’s time for you to move on.” Mel said, in a calm and sympathetic voice.


	7. Chapter 7

The first thing Mel saw when she stepped into Leah’s bathroom was a frowning Tonya.

“What’s up?” Mel asked 

“The water, it stopped rising. I felt through the water, there was no one. I tried to drain the water but there is no plug to pull.” Tonya said, looking mildly irritated.

“If there is no plug? How come the water isn’t draining?” Mel asked, confused

“That’s what I’m asking too, its weird.” Tonya said, with a sigh.

“The whole night is weird if you ask me. I stood and watched you operate on a guy in the dining room.” Mel said, with a slight chuckle.

“Let me guess, you’ll never eat in that room ever again?” Tonya asked, amused.

“Hell no, nor am I ever using Leah’s bathroom again.” Mel said, amused as she saw Tonya laughing at her.

“I think we're going to move after all this, I don’t think I’m going to be able to live in the house again. Then when there is a thunderstorm, not be able to rush to this bathroom to see if the water level is going to raise by itself.“ Tonya said, laughing while moving to sit on the ground.

“Yeah, I think it would be for the best. I’m going to go check up on Asahi and Kenma. I’ll be back.” Mel said, mimicking the terminator.

“Mind if I join you?” Leah asked, a few seconds after Mel left. Tonya then patted the space next to her and held her arms open.

Leah sat next to her and they both hugged each other for who knows how long. After a few moments Tonya spoke.

“I’m sorry about before, I was harsh to you and I could have been a bit more kinder towards you.”

“No I needed it, so thank you… So there is no one in the tub yet, don’t you think it would be best to go and eat something?” Leah said, giving Tonya one last hug before moving out of their embrace.

“A snack sounds like heaven right now and some sleep.” Tonya said, standing up and following Leah to the kitchen.

While Leah was getting the snacks, Tonya went to check up on Asahi but found Mel sitting on the coffee table looking at him with an odd look on her face.

“Hay everything okay?” Tonya whispered, when she sat next to Mel who just hummed to her question.

“I get it now.” Mel said, after a few seconds of silence.

“Get what?” Tonya asked.

“Why Leah love’s anime men so much, just look at him Tonya he’s so beautiful.” Mel said, still staring at him.

That’s when it hits Tonya, Mel has a crush on Asahi. Tonya sees her opportunity to tease her friend a little bit.

“Oh yeah, I know did you see his pec’s? Imagine being hugged by him Mel. Oh and those abs, you just want to lick them don’t you Mel? Imagine him sweaty after practice.” Tonya said, in a teasing tone and trying to get away from a bright red Mel who wants to punch her.

Tonya came laughing into the kitchen with a blushing Mel following her, Leah looked at her friends as if they were crazy and asked them what was going on. It was at that moment that Tonya started singing.

“Mel and Asahi sting in the tree, K I S S I N G!” When Tonya saw Mel coming for her, she went and hid behind a hysterical laughing Leah who joined in on the song. Without them knowing that Asahi was standing in the doorway with a slight blush on his face as well having heard the whole conversation between Mel and Tonya and the singing that she and Leah was doing.

The next moment Mel’s foot got caught in one of the chairs and she fell, but Asahi was faster and caught her. There was dead silence before Tonya and Leah started laughing hysterically at the two who were blushing from head to toe even their ears were tinted pink. Just as the happy moment started it ended. There was a harsh thunderstorm that caused the whole house to vibrate.

The lights flickered madly and some even burst. After everything settled, the kitchen sink’s drain started to rattle and suddenly thick dark red blood water started to spray from the sink all over the kitchen. Everyone rushed out and tried to go to the bathrooms downstairs to wash up, but even in the bathrooms there was weird brown water starting to come out of the bathtub. The toilet water bubbled with thick dark water and the sinks kept spewing water everywhere, the pipes too small to handle the pressure.

“What the hell is going on!” Tonya yelled, as she closed her bathroom’s door.

“I have no idea!” Leah said, trying to get her wet hair out of her face.

“Tonya, upstairs.” Mel said, looking shocked and took off for Leah’s bathroom with the rest hot on her heels.

This time when they got to the bathroom, the floor was flooded with water and this time there were two bodies in the water. Everyone helped get them out of the water. The first one to be lifted out was Daichi with a fearsome wound on his chest. The second was Kuroo with the right side of his cheek shredded, as if someone put a jagged knife in his mouth and slashed outward.

“Tonya what should we do?” Mel asked, panic evident in her voice.

“Give me a minute to think please.” Tonya asked them, as she looked over Daichi and Kuroo’s wounds, uncertain which to help first, both are equally in danger of dying. At that exact moment Daichi started to groan next to them, helping Tonya to make a decision.

“Kuroo. We’ll take Kuroo. Mel, help me take him down to the dining room. Leah, get magazines and rip the pages out of it and push it down on Daichi’s wound’s on his chest, it would help to stop some of the bleeding.” Tonya said, picking up Kuroo’s legs, but Asahi pushed down his legs and pointed to Daichi.

“Him first.” Asahi said, pointing at Daichi.

“Asahi, look at Daichi. He’s awake, Kuroo is not. If I don’t stop the bleeding, he will die. Do you understand?” Tonya said, taking hold of Kuroo’s legs but this time Asahi pushed her hands away.

“That’s it I had enough!” Tonya said, pushing Asahi to the ground and getting on top of him, grabbing him by his shirt and pointing at Daichi laying next to them.

“Look! Don’t you see?! He’s still alive, he still has a chance! Now look at Kuroo! Do you see him?! He’s as white as a sheet! He has little to almost no blood in his system and if I don’t stop the bleeding he will die! Do you understand Asahi?! Now stop getting in my way and help Leah or I swear to the heavens and the earth I will punch you in the face!” Tonya yelled, in Asahi’s face.She got off of him and took hold of Kuroo’s legs. Mel helped her to get him to the dining room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please leave comments and let me know wat you guys think.

“Come on Asahi.” Leah said, helping him off the ground after Tonya and Mel left. Just when she was about to get some magazines she heard Tonya yelling her name from downstairs. Leah took a big breath and grabbed the closest magazines she could get and gave it to Asahi before running downstairs to Tonya.

“Leah, go to Kenma’s room, in one of those boxes is a little machine that tests your blood type. I need you to get it for me. It’s still sealed in white plastic packaging. I need it for Kuroo please.” Tonya said. The second Leah left, the heart monitor started to screech, showing a straight line indicating that Kuroo’s heart had stopped beating.

“No, no, no. Leah hurry!” Tonya yelled, as she got on top of the table and started to do heart compressions.

“Mel, in the box there is a weird looking blue plastic pump thingy with a mask on one end. Get it and put it over his mouth and nose and pump with me. After I give five pumps, you squeeze and release, then again squeeze and release. We’re going to do it until his heart starts again okay?” Tonya said. After a few minutes, Mel and Tonya fell into a good rhythm. 

“I did not give you permission to die! Come back to life you dumb stupid heart!” Tonya yelled. After five minutes she then lifted her fist above her head and drove it as hard as she could down onto Kuroo’s chest.

Tonya waited a few seconds until she started again with the heart compressions but before she could put her hands above his heart again the monitor started to make the sound she loved the most, it started to beeping again. 

“Here.” Leah said, giving Tonya the machine.

Tonya ripped the plastic packaging off of the machine, starting it and got some of Kuroo’s blood in the test tube, after a minutes it showed that Kuroo’s blood type was A-. 

“Fuck!” Tonya yelled frustrated, throwing the machine against the wall breaking it.

“Tonya, I know this is a difficult situation but please calm yourself, think rationally… I know that you’ve been sneaking off and helping in the OR’s so don’t let this stop you. We can figure this out!” Mel said, trying to help Tonya but only aggravating her more.

“His blood type is A negative, mine is B positive and yours is AB positive. There is no way that he is going to live Mel! He needs blood!” Tonya said, standing with her hands in her hair.

“O negative, my blood is O negative, use me, I’ll donate.” 

Tonya and Mel turned around seeing Leah standing in the door, the front of her shirt full of blood.

“Leah, why is your shirt full of blood?” Mel asked, while pumping air into Kuroo’s lungs.

“Asahi and I carried Daichi downstairs. He’s on the couch, but he doesn’t look so good. Most of the blood has stopped but there is a huge hole in his chest, you have to hurry Tonya, I don’t think he has much time left..” Leah said, moving closer holding out her arm.

“Tonya, you can’t be serious!” Mel said, seeing Tonya moving closer with a needle to Leah’s arm.

“What other choice do we have Mel? It’s either this or he dies and I don’t know about you, but I have no clue how we’re going to explain to the cops how he got here and how he died.” Tonya said, moving to connect the tube to Kuroo’s arm to give him some blood.

“Just keep your eye’s closed Leah, you won’t see the blood.” Mel said, encouragingly to Leah.

“It's not the sight, it’s the smell.” Leah said, closing her eyes and breathing through her mouth instead of her nose.

Tonya then started to work on Kuroo’s cheek to stop the main vein in his cheek to spill any more blood, but now the tricky part is coming. How can she close the wounds without giving him a nasty scar.

While Tonya and the girls were working on Kuroo, Asahi was sitting on the coffee table with mixed emotions of the whole ordeal. Daichi then stirred underneath his hands.

“Where are we?” Daichi asked, when he woke up and saw that he wasn’t in their kitchen.

“I have no idea but we’re safe. We’re in three women’s homes. They have been helping a lot. Everyone is here.” Asahi said, trying to make his friend feel better.

“Kenma?” Daichi asked.

“He’s here, he had surgery, apparently he had internal bleeding or something.” Asahi said, making sure the pressure on the wound is not too hard.

“Is he going to make it?” Daichi asked while coughing.

Asahi saw that Daichi was coughing up blood. Before he could act, Daichi's body started to spasm, his eye’s rolling to the back of his head.

“Leah!” Asahi yelled, panicking.

“What’s going on?” Tonya asked, coming out of the dining room with bloodied gloves.

Asahi frustratingly pointed at Daichi who was shaking on the couch, not knowing the English words to tell this feisty woman that his friend is in trouble. Tonya rushed forward and saw that Daichi was having what looked like a seizure. She immediately went and turned Daichi on his side while instructing Asahi to keep Daichi like this and to keep pressure on the wound. After a while Daichi’s spasms stopped and he relaxed back into the couch.

“Tonya!” Mel yelled, after a loud crash in the dining room.

When Tonya ran closer, she saw that Leah was on the floor, white as a sheet and a disorientated Kuroo moving around the table. Tonya immediately went and disconnected the tube from Leah to Kuroo knowing that Leah had given too much blood. She then moved Leah to lay on her back while taking off her sweater, folding it up to place it under Leah’s head.

Tonya then got up and got the morphine from the box. She then got a syringe to draw enough morphine to make sure that Kuroo would be sleeping until tomorrow night. But before she could get close to him he touched his cheek and felt the rugged wound and started to scream. Before he could do any damage, Tonya placed the plastic cap back on the syringe and placed the syringe in the back pocket of her jeans. She then slammed a very traumatised Kuroo down on the table, making sure she had a good grip on him before taking out the syringe. Flicking off the plastic cap and plunging it into his arm. After a few seconds Kuroo then went back to sleep. 

“That would do the trick.” Tonya said, seeing Kuroo sleeping.

“Why can’t things go smoothly?” Tonya said, placing the plastic cap back on the syringe and throwing it back into the box of supplies.


End file.
